


禅维肉文合集

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 刘禅SM姜维的无脑肉文们
Relationships: 刘禅/姜维
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. 论罪

姜维靠在浴盆当中，蒸腾的热气中他仰起头，看向高高的天棚。皇宫到底不同，尤其是和他家简朴的房子相比，更是显得高大气魄，似乎连浴室看起来都宽敞过他家的客厅。刚刚从军旅劳顿当中解放出来的姜维闭上眼，享受这片刻难得的宁静。水温正好，洗去他一身的疲惫。  
这次兵败可算元气大伤，虽然现在姜维已经可以把自己的思绪从那时候尸横遍野的血色中抽离出来，然而还是没有办法彻底甩开心头的失落感。本来年初的时候已经受封大将军之职，这一下……他苦笑了一下，心想自己求自贬的上书，大概已经在皇帝的书房里了。说不定自己等一会还看得到。  
“皇上来问，大将军洗好了没有。”宦官尖声尖气地在门口喊了一句。姜维笑了笑，心想皇帝肯定是等不及了，于是走了出来，裹了浴巾往门口去。  
几乎每次北伐，姜维都会回到成都，除了因为军事上的安排，自然也有刘禅个人的意思。当年费祎还活着的时候，姜维上书皇帝请求北伐，不知为何阿斗提出面见商谈。就在那次姜维抓住了绝无仅有的这一次机会，到最后连费祎都不知道姜维是如何绕过自己，从皇帝那里讨到了诏书，虽然心里不愿意，也还是拿姜维没有办法。直到后来姜维的官位扶摇直上，连他自己都不知道这里有多少军功，有多少刘禅的偏心。  
不过他并不在乎这个，虽然有杨戏这等人平时说些风凉话，但姜维并不在乎什么佞臣之名——当年叫他贰臣之人也不在少数，最后还是都闭了嘴。他知道自己的计划，也相信自己所作所为是季汉唯一的出路。待到功业成时，谁还在乎那些细枝末节。  
然而这一次段谷大败，他的心血又毁于一旦，这下在皇帝面前，还真的只能做一个佞臣了。  
他一边披上亵衣，一边苦笑着在心里自嘲。  
“陛下说，大将军这次兵败，应当自缚面君。”一名内侍在门口拦住他，手里拿着一条绳子。  
姜维笑了笑。兵败什么的，刘禅向来没真心在乎过。自己多少次无功而返，他从来都没说过什么，这次恐怕也一样，不过是拿这个当个游戏的噱头罢了。刘禅在床笫之间那些情趣，姜维早就了如指掌。  
“那是自然。”姜维说着转过身来，任凭内侍将他绑缚起来，绳子绑得也不是很紧，恰到好处地勒在了他的胸下和小腹上，又在两腿间绕了一圈，摩擦着下体那有些不安分起来的物事，接着缠上大腿，一直绑到小腿上，最后在他两脚之间加了一副不重不轻的脚镣，又用锁链套了他的脖子，把他带入皇帝的寝宫方向。  
“陛下，罪臣姜维求见。”姜维来到了寝宫门口，说道。里面传话让他进去。内侍松了手，开门将他请了进去，又从外面关了门。  
姜维上前几步，跪了下来，对着坐在床上穿着便装的刘禅深施一礼。因为双手被绑缚无法做寻常稽首动作，只是头点了点地。  
“你自称罪臣，倒说说罪犯哪条？”刘禅解开衣带，故意露出胸口来，低头看着姜维。  
“臣兵败段谷，损兵折将，有负陛下重托。”  
“那你觉得朕该论你什么罪？”  
姜维知道这时候不是提起什么贬官的话的时候，他知道刘禅现在根本心思没有在败军的事情上，于是再次顿首：“任凭陛下发落。”  
刘禅笑了：“朕说你该受杖刑。”  
说着他拿出一根竹板，大约四指宽，削得很薄，落下来啪啪作响，但打人并不疼。他命令姜维俯身在地，翘起臀部，掀起他的衣袍下摆，直接露出屁股来。刘禅在上面抓了一把，挥起竹板打了上去。姜维轻哼了一声，虽然不感觉有多疼，只是热辣辣的，但是他心里清楚刘禅在期待什么。  
“啊……”  
“朕亲自动刑，你还不谢恩？”  
“谢陛下。”  
啪地一声又一板落下来，在那白皙的臀部留下一个浅浅的红印，姜维再次说了一句“谢陛下”。  
“你自己数着点，三十板子，没数的不算。”  
说着他又一板落下来，跟刚才的红印连成一片。  
“三。谢陛下。”  
刘禅笑着一下下打下去，随着啪啪的声响，姜维的臀部很快红成一片。一开始他下手并不重，后来逐渐有些加重，或者只是因为打太多开始疼痛的缘故，姜维愈发觉得有几分难耐，开始扭动身子。若说是在战场上这点疼痛可能感受不到，但是在这样的场合下，疼痛只会让他变得更加敏感，他觉得自己的下体已经开始硬起来，呼吸也越发粗重。  
“啊……二十三。谢陛下……”  
“怎么，受不了了？”  
“不，臣……臣自知有罪，理应受罚。”  
“看在你表现好的份上，”刘禅又打了一板，然后放下了竹板，“后面几板子就饶过你吧。  
“多谢陛下。”姜维刚想顿首，却被刘禅一把拉住衣襟，用力一撕扯，扯了个口子。却又因为绳子挡着，拉不下来，换了个地方重新扯，扯不动就用剑割，很快姜维身上便挂满了七零八落的布片，身体大部分裸露在刘禅面前。  
“被打你都能有反应，果然这身体就是该给我享受的。”刘禅此时皇帝的架子都懒得端，绕到姜维背后，捏弄他被打得通红的屁股，把手指往里面探了探。  
“是，陛下。”姜维轻轻笑了笑，低声说道。  
“你以为你这点罪几下竹板就可以抵消吗？”  
“自然不是。”  
“那你还该受什么惩罚？”刘禅眯起眼睛，从背后舔着姜维的脖子，一路舔到耳根。热气喷在姜维的皮肤上，他有些痒，不过没有躲开。  
“臣不知。”  
“你怎么会不知道？”刘禅笑道，又绕到前面坐在床上，“之前你都是怎么受罚的？”  
姜维情欲已动，往前膝行了几步，脸贴在刘禅的腿上，探出舌头来。  
“自然是替陛下做苦役。”  
“你觉得这是苦役？那也好，就罚你做这个。”刘禅笑道，抓了姜维的头，拉到两腿间，令他含住自己硬起的巨物。刘禅身量并不算太高，但是那东西却十分挺拔，把姜维的嘴撑满，还是不能全数进入。虽然嘴里被撑得难受，但姜维还是努力用舌头替刘禅消火，同时用力吸吮，直到嘴角流下津液，滴在身上破烂的衣衫之上。他能感觉得到，那物事愈发涨大，尖端渗出些咸腥的东西来，看起来刘禅颇为享受。  
这样玩弄了一会，刘禅抽出男根，在姜维脸上蹭了蹭，又取了两个铁夹，夹了姜维的乳头。姜维跪在地上，仰头看着刘禅充满兴奋的脸孔，愈发觉得体内一阵空虚，希望被什么东西所充满。  
不过他知道，刘禅不会这么快就给他他想要的东西的。  
刘禅令他趴在床边，摘了他脖子上挂的锁链。一只手摸到肛口，手指探进去翻搅着。  
“这里好热，不知道不在我身边的时候，谁替你抚慰过里面？”  
“并没有人……”  
“你也耐得住寂寞？”刘禅笑着，把铁链的第一环塞了进去，“那大概就只能自己这样玩玩了，是不是？”  
“唔……”冰凉的铁链一节节送入体内，虽然并不算粗大，但是随着进入的增加，只觉得身体里坠着，压迫着某一点，却又不能碰撞摩擦让他满足，心里痒痒的，不自觉地扭动起身子，外面的铁链哗啦啦作响。  
“这小嘴虽然小，能吃下的东西可不少。”  
“连陛下的巨物都吃得下。”姜维接话道，只想着这样的情欲的折磨赶紧结束，让刘禅给他真东西。不过刘禅显然知道他的心思，故意继续不紧不慢地往里塞铁链，直到里面紧得很，再也塞不下了，他放了姜维的两手，让他拖着肛口留下的一节铁链往前爬。  
姜维顺从地做了，刘禅跟在他身后，没走几步，便用脚踩住铁链。  
“啊……”铁链猛地被扯紧，令姜维不由得停了停。  
“继续往前爬，还没结束呢。”  
姜维只能听令，一边爬一边感觉得到被体温温暖了的铁链摩擦着穴口，那感觉格外刺激，他忍不住呻吟出声来。  
直到最后铁链全部被扯出，刘禅才让姜维回到床边，解开了他身上的绳子。  
几片破碎的衣衫散落在地，刘禅随便捡起一块来，团成一团，塞在姜维嘴里，又扯起一个长条，勒住他的嘴，在脑后系了个活结。  
接着他拿出一条长一些的锁链，缠在姜维身上，把他锁在床边的柱子上，背对着自己，翘起臀部。  
姜维只觉得一个冰凉的东西抵上穴口，他知道那是刘禅常给他用的玉势。他对那个东西再熟悉不过，之前自己长时间留在成都的时候，有时刘禅会把它塞入他的体内，然后用绳子固定住，让他带着这东西上朝。每次跪拜走动，那玉势都会在身体里刺激他的情欲，他只能故作无事，忍耐到退朝，才能回到刘禅那里求他给自己一次释放。  
他并不讨厌这样的游戏，相反在众臣面前压抑自己的欲望，同时还要面对刘禅那种别样的目光，对他来说是一种特殊的刺激感。然而这并不是他做这一切的最终目的。  
刘禅也知道这一点，因而几乎每次请求北伐，他都会同意。他们之间的默契，不管是在性游戏上，还是朝政上，都是一样的。  
此时姜维放松自己的后庭，让那物尽数没入体内。刘禅抓着玉势轻轻抽送，另一只手开始套弄姜维的男根。  
“没有我的命令，你不许射出来。”  
姜维发出唔唔的声音算是答应，然而早已按捺不住的欲望之根此时得到抚慰，完全无法自抑，释放的欲望愈发强烈。但是没有刘禅应允，他只能咬着嘴里的布团苦苦忍耐。顶端的小孔不断流出亮晶晶的液体来，刘禅用指尖沾了，涂在姜维被夹子夹得发红的乳头上。  
“唔……”姜维难受得扭动身体，想要恳求刘禅让他释放，但是又无法说话。刘禅笑着吻姜维的脸颊，轻声问他是不是想要射出来。  
姜维拼命点头，刘禅加紧了动作。因为愈发高涨的快感，姜维浑身潮红，颤抖不止，带动铁链哗哗作响。刘禅两手同时用力，前后的刺激即将把姜维推到顶点——  
却在这一瞬间，刘禅猛地松了手，也抽出了玉势。  
那一瞬间的空虚感和欲望即将到达顶端却又被硬生生抽离的感觉简直让姜维要发狂。他将自己的男根往柱子上贴，想要得到这一点最后的刺激以便达到高潮，但于事无补。他的眼角不受控制地滑过泪水，胸腔起伏不定，那夹着乳头的夹子上下颤动，刺激得他愈发难耐。  
“你这样子真好看，我喜欢看你这副无助流泪的样子。我想除了我，没人看过你这样对吧？”  
姜维摇了摇头。他知道军中和朝中大家看到的是怎样一个自己，只有在这里……只有在刘禅这里，他的另一面被完全激发出来，从那个冷硬而淡然的将军，变成床上被欲望所控制的野兽。  
刘禅解开锁链，拿下他嘴上的布片，将他按在床上，用绳子将他同一侧的手脚绑在一起，这样就使他不得不大张两腿，将那刚刚被玩弄得发红的肉穴暴露在刘禅眼前。  
“说吧，还怎么罚你？”  
“请陛下用阳物惩罚我……”  
“说详细些。”刘禅虽然嘴上这样说，但是早已无法按捺冲动，自己也上了床。  
“用陛下的阳物插进我的身体。”姜维脸上有些泛红，但还是清楚地说了出来。刘禅早已经等不得，扶住他的两腿，挺身而入。  
那巨物比玉势大一圈，姜维不禁深吸一口气，努力放松身体，让刘禅全部进入。紧接着一刻不停地，男人的阳物开始在体内横冲直撞，里面的褶皱都被撑开了，尤其是肛口摩擦得火辣辣的，稍稍有些疼痛，更多的是强烈的刺激。姜维只觉得两腿发软，不断地颤抖起来。  
“啊……陛下……”  
刘禅摘下姜维胸口的夹子，用舌头舔舐他的乳头。  
“大将军这次，又添了伤了。”刘禅一边抽送，一边抚摸姜维身上的伤疤。  
“……别叫我大将军了，陛下……我已经上书自贬为后将军，请陛下准……”  
话还没说完，刘禅已经俯下身用吻夺走了姜维的声音。这一吻漫长而纠缠，刘禅疯狂地啃咬着姜维的唇，抬起头来的时候，姜维的唇红了一片。  
“这时候别说这个，我不在乎你到底是什么职位。你想要什么我都给你。”刘禅动作愈发快速，脱去披在身上的衣物。  
抽送得愈发猛烈的男根每一下都直顶到底，那敏感的一点这一次被充分地碰触压迫，甚至是蛮横地撞击，让他感觉的从小腹涌起一股热流，每一下撞击都把那热流冲到脑顶，他的呻吟声都有些嘶哑起来。  
“陛下……啊……”  
他说不出话来，只有不断的喘息和呻吟不断流出。刘禅的动作十分娴熟而猛烈，姜维手脚上本来就没有被绑紧的绳子也不知不觉松开了，可是他们谁都没有在意。姜维的两手紧紧抓住刘禅的胳膊，两腿伸得笔直，颤抖不已。  
刘禅开始用手替姜维抚慰下体，本来就即将到了极限的男根被这样抚慰，很快便再次到达了临界点。姜维这时一句话都不敢说，就怕刘禅又像上次一样。无奈刘禅似乎看出了他的意思，故意笑着问这次要不要再在高潮前放手。  
姜维拼命摇头，眼中含泪祈求刘禅这次让他满足一次。刘禅故意坏笑，只说自己还没决定。  
“求陛下……啊……求陛下给我一次痛快……”  
“你不是喜欢这样被人玩弄么？”  
姜维的头向后仰去，他几乎到了顶点，体内的捣弄让他的肠道的每一寸都又酥又麻，被刘禅柔软手心抚慰的前端也开始不断跳动，他此时无法思考，只有情欲控制着他整个灵魂。  
“伯约……”刘禅忽然垂下头来，在耳边叫了一声。  
接下来，他感觉一股热流注入体内，刘禅在自己身体里释放的念头，将他推到了顶点。  
射出来的一刻，姜维几乎要昏阙过去。刘禅的男根还在体内跳动，吐出剩余的精液，姜维自己的身上也感受到一点点温热。  
“伯约……你真好……”刘禅气喘吁吁地，在姜维耳边吻来吻去，“以后别去北伐了，就留在我身边吧。”  
“陛下是对我失望了么？”姜维喘着粗气，但是他的思绪已经回到了现实当中。这对他来说并不需要太久，尤其是刘禅突然这样说起来。  
“并不是，我不在乎这些，你知道。”  
“陛下这么说，我更不知道如何自处了。”  
“哈……”刘禅撑起身子，从上而下俯视姜维，替他擦去额头上的汗水，“你就直说了吧，若不是为了北伐，你绝不肯和我做这些事。”  
“如果是陛下坚持，我自然不敢不从命。”  
刘禅笑着哼了一声，躺在姜维身边。  
“也罢，我也不想多求别的什么了。只要你记得回来就好。”说着他侧过头去，看了看若有所思的姜维，“反正你总是要回来的。除非那一天真的老天眷顾，你打到长安去，我就要不知道多少年见不到你了。”  
“若真有那么一天，我定会将陛下接到长安。”姜维的眼睛亮晶晶的，那里面已经没有了泪水，满满的全是期待之情。  
刘禅笑起来，笑得十分随意。  
“那就是你的事情了。我随你去怎么做，胜败都好，哪怕将来的史书上，你我就是一对昏君佞臣，我也认了。”  
姜维闭上眼，没说什么，可是刘禅却问得不依不饶：“你说呢，伯约？”  
“臣……看得见十年后的洛阳旧都，看不到百年后青史卷册。”  
刘禅不置可否地轻哼一声，也轻轻合了眼。


	2. 惧

睡下之前刘禅照例将玉势送入姜维体内，同时在他的手脚上锁上精致的细铁链，然后铁链的最前端锁在他脖子的项圈上。这样的铁链锁不住姜维这样身经百战的将军，但这也不是它的目的——这些看了便让人不觉会想歪的道具，在床上所营造出的气氛却是无可替代的。  
有些凉丝丝的金属在他身上蹭来蹭去，若是平时姜维恐怕早就有了反应，睡前还要跟刘禅最后春风一度。然而今日他心事颇重，翻了个身，自顾自地闭眼睡下。刘禅在背后咂了咂嘴：“今天伯约这是不舒服么？刚刚明明玩的不错。”  
“陛下，我觉得累了。”  
“累了？”刘禅的声音在背后幽幽响起，“是听我给你说其那上表的事情以后才觉得累吧？”  
姜维扭过头去，看着刘禅眯成一条缝的眼睛。  
刘禅笑了，轻轻抚摸着姜维的脸：“其实这样也好，你就能一直陪在我身边了。”  
“之前魏帝被杀，明明是北伐的好机会，但是陛下……”  
“好啦，我知道你要下次不能再错失机会……这一套你跟我说了至少有百八十遍了。”刘禅道，“可是我觉得啊，这样不动兵也挺好的。”  
姜维翻了个身，没说什么。  
“那建议陛下以阎宇替代我的上表，恕我妄自猜测……可是出自卫将军？”  
“啧……”刘禅意味不明地砸咂嘴，没有正面回答。不过姜维已经知道了个大概。  
“恐怕不止他一个。”  
“还是睡吧，伯约。”  
刘禅吹了灯，不知怎么，姜维觉得他的语调中似有不快。想起之前自己差点当着刘禅的面砍了黄皓，最后还是被拦下了，想来有此建议之人不是诸葛瞻，那只可能是黄皓了。  
或者两个都有。  
姜维在黑夜里瞪大了眼睛。益州刺史，听起来是个不错的差事，但是对一个失去兵权的前大将军来说，那将是怎样一个火坑，他比谁都清楚。朝中有多少双眼睛虎视眈眈地盯着他，等他虎落平阳，他觉得自己每一步都走在刀尖上。和皇帝的私情也只是权宜之计，虽然这些年来，到底有几分真情，他自己也说不清楚了。  
就这样胡思乱想了不知道多久，姜维迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，却又好像没睡，还在思索这些事。

忽然，毫无预兆地，宫内灯火通明起来。姜维猛地坐起身来，发现一队甲兵手拿刀剑冲向自己，把龙床团团围住。回头看去，刘禅已经不在身边。再望向那群气势汹汹的士兵，却看到刘禅一身便服，站在中心对他笑。  
“你的大将军印我收回来了。”刘禅手里捧着他的印信——说来奇怪，这东西一直留在军中，即使身为皇帝，也绝不是在一夜之间想拿就能拿到的。  
“陛下……”  
“我想了一下，益州刺史给你做，恐怕屈才了。有一件事，更适合伯约。”刘禅笑容冰冷，笑眯眯的脸凑了过来，“不但伯约喜欢，我喜欢，恐怕全城的兵士和百姓都喜欢。”  
“等等，陛下！”姜维还没来得及说什么，两名士兵已经架住他的胳膊。姜维全身赤裸，被拖了起来，他想要挣扎，但是无数刀剑指向他，他只好乖乖地被人拉扯着，走出皇宫。  
说来也奇怪，外面本来应该是大殿的地方，变成了一个院落，看起来不像是在皇宫，倒像是在什么营地当中。姜维只觉得有些喘不过气来，低头一看，身上不知道什么时候被捆上了绳子，而且不是简单的五花大绑，而是绕着全身，勒得肌肉凸起，每一条都压在敏感之处。  
隐约觉得事情不妙起来，然而还没等姜维缓过神来，只见刘禅挥挥手，两名小卒带来一头木牛流马。此物本是诸葛亮生前所设计用来运粮之物，轻便无比，装满了粮食之后也只需要一人轻轻推着便可以前行。姜维定睛看去，发现这只木牛流马和他之前见的有些不同——它背上突起一物，看形状分明是男人身下之物。  
姜维往后躲，然而身后两个小卒推着他上前去，木牛流马停在他眼前，他看清那物，怎么看都像是真的阳具，仿佛活生生长在人身上一样。他有些惊慌起来，看着微笑的刘禅。  
“我让宫中能工巧匠帮我重新设计了一下，可是特意为了你准备的。”刘禅拍手道，“请伯约享用。”  
刘禅话音刚落，几人架起姜维，将他推上那木牛流马。姜维不敢违抗，只得跨了上去。两人托着他的腿脚帮他站起，一人扶着那假阳具，对准他的后穴。  
那物看起来便不小，此时在他的穴口顶着，更是觉得硕大无比。姜维拼命摇头想要逃离，但是身体却莫名其妙的不能自主行动，只能任凭那两人拉着他的腿往下扯，还有一人按着他的上身，逼迫他坐下来。说也奇怪，这东西不但看起来像真的，感觉起来也像真的，那温度和皮肤的触感都无比真实。姜维一度怀疑是不是有人躺在里面。  
随着他逐渐坐下，假阳具撑开肛口，直直戳入肠内，一直到了顶端。姜维后穴里又胀又麻，同时又被撑得压迫到了那敏感之处，只觉得两腿发酸，无力地垂下来。整个身体的重量都压在那假阳具上，整根没入他的体内，会阴处还有一点突起顶着，那滋味难以言喻。  
他的两腿被绳子绑在木牛流马之上，一名士兵在后面，轻轻地推了一下。还没走出几步，姜维便难以遏制地呻吟起来——体内那物随着木牛流马的走动，开始在体内抽送起来。  
“啊……陛下……陛下请不要……”  
“看起来你很享受的样子，看看，下面都湿了。”  
姜维脸颊有些发热，低头看了看，果然有水流出来。  
“我忘了说，这东西不但看起来很逼真，而且还可以模仿男人那物射出来——当然啦，射出来的是木牛流马里面的水。不知道伯约肚子里能装下多少呢？”  
刘禅说着，挥了挥手，让那士兵推着木牛流马，往营地外面走去。  
木牛流马的速度加快，姜维体内的那物也飞速抽送起来，姜维被插得两腿发抖，只想站起来避开那每一下都顶到深处之物。无奈两腿被绑着，一动都动不了，只能任凭那物在体内肆虐。最可怕的是，大约抽插了百十下，忽然一阵冰凉灌注至体内，那东西在体内发着颤，从顶端喷射出水来。那滋味如同被男人在体内射出精液，然而感觉强烈千百倍。  
“唔……”姜维垂了头，扭动了一下腰肢。刘禅的背影在眼前晃来晃去，姜维觉得有些难过，更多的是不解。  
温热粗大的阳具顶在柔软的肠道里，上下抽动，摩擦着里面娇嫩的肉壁。那物不平，上面无数突起，很多都戳到了姜维体内那致命的一点。刚刚坐上来的时候姜维的下体便已经有了反应，此时此刻更是昂扬到了极点，很快便达到了高潮。  
“哟，伯约的阳精可不能浪费了。”刘禅说着，让人停下来，自己拿出一条细长的，不知是什么做的小棍。  
“陛下……不要……”姜维已经看出来了刘禅想要干什么，声音颤抖着求饶。然而刘禅却完全不顾他的哀求，将那小棍插入了他的铃口，慢慢往里送。  
“陛下……啊……”姜维只觉得尿道内火辣辣的疼，同时又痒又胀，难受无比，想要用力把它顶出来，然而刘禅一直把它送到最深处，又用细绳绑了他的根部。  
“这下你就射不出来了。有多少东西，都要存在这里，”刘禅捏了捏姜维的阴囊，笑道，“放心，到时候让你一次爽个够。”  
“为何……为何陛下要如此对我？”姜维咬着牙问道。  
“伯约不喜欢这样么？明明不靠前面就射出来了，如果不是极为享受，怎能如此？我只是想让你更舒服罢了。”  
两枚铃铛被夹在姜维的乳头上，随着他身体的摇晃，叮当作响，同时脖子上也被系上了项圈，一条链子拴在项圈上，从背后锁在木牛流马上。这下他本来可以靠身体前倾来躲避那阳具的进一步深入的方法也失效了，他只能默默地忍受着每走一步，身体最深处受到的一次撞击。

从这个奇怪的营地走了没多远，前面居然凭空出现一个闹市。姜维拼命摇着头，请求刘禅不要带他到那里，但是刘禅笑得格外开心：“这么好看的人，怎么能不让百姓们看看呢？朕也是想要与民同乐的。”  
这时体内的男根再次“射精”，肚子里面的水越来越多，姜维已经感觉到了腹内发胀，也看得出来肚子微微鼓起来。  
“你看，被射了几次，就已经怀孕了。”  
姜维面红耳赤地听着这些话，他胯下的木牛流马上了大街。街上的行人纷纷驻足，对他指指点点。甚至有人上来摸他赤裸的腿，士兵们也不阻拦。  
“你看，可不是只有我一个人喜欢你这副样子。”你们快点推，让伯约好好享受享受。  
士兵加快了脚步，那硕物在体内的抽送飞快，肠道内着了火一般，那敏感的一点又酸又麻，钻心的不是疼痛，而是一种说不出的刺激感。姜维的呻吟逐渐变成了声嘶力竭的喊叫，明明即将到达高潮，但是因为体内堵着通道的细棍，他永远无法彻底释放出来。那两个卵囊愈发胀痛，与此同时，肚子里也酸胀不已。低头去看，自己的肚子已经胀鼓鼓如同怀胎十月的妇人，在这样下去恐怕要肚肠胀裂而死。  
“陛下……陛下求您……让我……”  
“怎样？”  
姜维眼角含着泪，肚子里的胀痛已经变成了刺痛，“让我释放出来……”  
“你是说，让你把你肚子里怀着的生出来么？”刘禅大笑。  
姜维点了点头，围观的人群也一起哄笑。  
“行啊，就让大家看看你是怎么分娩的。”  
几个人解开绳子，扶着姜维站起来。刚刚起身，里面的水便倾泻而出。人群里爆发出一阵喝彩声。姜维也顾不得羞耻，只是大口地喘着气，享受释放的快感。  
“求陛下……前面也……”  
“不行，还没到时候。”刘禅断然拒绝，“把他绑回去。”  
同样的折磨再次开始，这一次奇怪得很，木牛流马明明走得很慢，但是体内的撞击却丝毫没有减慢。  
射精的感觉一次次袭来，然后一直被积压在即将爆发的那一点上。姜维眼中含泪，被那无法解脱的快感和疼痛折磨着，无处回避。  
“求陛下饶我一次……”口中含糊，已经不知道在说什么了。那街市漫长无止境，不知道什么时候，所有的人都变成了赤身裸体的大汉，无数阳物挺立在眼前，仿佛要全部向他袭来。  
“等到了地方，伯约可要让所有的百姓都尽情享用你的身体。”  
“不要……”姜维的肚子再次涨满，疼得浑身发抖。但这一次刘禅虽然看在眼里，却没有让人放姜维下来。  
“……这样下去会被撑破的……”姜维浑身大汗，呻吟道，“求陛下……”  
“我心里有数，不会的。”  
说也奇怪，肚内的胀痛居然刺激情欲愈发高涨，看到仿佛怀孕的自己，在众目睽睽之下丑态百出，那种羞耻之下的莫名兴奋，让姜维的射精感越发强烈。  
“求陛下让我释放一次……一次就好……”  
“忍着。”刘禅的语气残忍。  
疼痛的感觉都已经麻木，取而代之的痛苦是耳边的话语：  
“你身为大将军，穷兵黩武，却一事无成。还不如用这副身体，让朕和百姓高兴高兴。”  
“陛下……北伐不利，是我之过，然而……”  
然而，还有什么能为自己辩解？姜维沉默了，泪水滑落下来。  
眼前出现了一个广场，上面伫立着几个人。姜维看到一些熟悉的脸，但一时间叫不出名字来。  
“临死前，就让你舒服最后一次好了。”刘禅说着，解开了姜维下体的绳子，抽出细棍。  
虽然木牛流马已经不再走动，但是体内的抽送却愈发迅猛。没有了阻挡，随着每一次插入，姜维的铃口都留出一点白浊，沿着他的肉柱流下来，滴落在木牛流马的背上。撞击愈发有力，精液混着尿液流出来。人群中又是一阵哄笑，姜维低着头，默默地忍受着身体和精神的双重折磨。  
虽然快感如此强烈，但此时此刻姜维的心里只有悲凉。临死前。是的，他看清了那广场分明是一个断头台。  
他说不出话来，只觉得两人解开身上的绳子，推着他下了木牛流马。本以为这一次肚子里的水也会像之前那样倾泻而出，想不到他走下来的时候，那假阳具也脱离了木牛流马，仍旧留在他的体内。那无法疏解的胀痛几乎把他逼到疯狂的边缘。这时一个人在他腿窝踹了一脚，他扑通一下跪在地上。  
他被人扯着脖子上的锁链在地上爬，手脚并用，沉重的肚皮几乎贴到地面。百姓们围上来，用他们的男根摩擦他的身体。  
在疼痛和屈辱中姜维爬上了断头台。这时候他才看清，那拿着刀的刽子手分明是黄皓，而一旁的监斩官是诸葛瞻。  
“你们……”  
两个士兵把他按在断头台上，却不是脖子压在木桩上，而是整个人躺在上面。  
黄皓举起刀来，对准他仿佛怀胎的肚子一刀切了下去。  
没有疼痛，也没有想象中的水喷射而出——让姜维惊恐百倍的是，从里面滚落的，确实是一个足月的胎儿，但刚刚落在地上，便已经断了气。  
他惊叫起来，眼前一片模糊。

再睁开眼的时候，姜维发现自己仍旧躺在刘禅的寝宫里，浑身大汗淋漓。后穴轻轻抽动，还能感觉得到插在里面的玉势，已经被他的体温捂得温热，而前端冰凉一片。  
“伯约，你这是怎么了？”模模糊糊之间，他觉得刘禅在轻轻拨动他的身体。  
“啊……陛下……”  
“被梦魇着了？”  
“嗯……”姜维含糊地回答道，想到梦里的经历，脸颊不禁发烫起来。说起来之前也不是没有过身临其境的梦，也不是没有个各种各样匪夷所思的春梦，但是唯独这一次……  
“你的脸真红，是不是发烧了？我去叫御医。”  
“陛下不必如此，我没生病。”姜维拦住刘禅，“只是噩梦而已，一会就好。陛下不必担忧，继续睡吧。”  
“天都快亮了，我还是起来吧。”刘禅说着坐起身来，“你也早点回去吧。”  
姜维坐起来，任凭刘禅解下他身上的道具，还觉得心脏狂跳不已。  
“陛下，恕我直言。我军多年养兵，已然兵精粮足，最近我打算……”  
“北伐么？”刘禅淡淡地说，“罢了，我知道我拦不住你。随你好了。”  
“谢陛下。”  
那一次姜维北伐，遭遇小挫便匆匆收兵，之后并未回到成都，而是驻扎于沓中屯田。至此，直到刘禅出城投降邓艾，其间姜维再未回到过成都。


	3. 无题（坑）

“爱卿留下叙话。”刘禅的声音懒洋洋的。  
众臣徐徐退出的时候刘禅的眼睛一直在姜维身上转，那眼神并不像是在期待他的上书，而是另有他意一般。  
姜维回头看了看空荡荡的大殿，听得刘禅说了一句“上前来”。  
连太监们都离开了大殿，气氛一时诡异起来。姜维站在玉陛之前，犹豫不敢上前。  
“朕让爱卿上来，不用担心。”  
“是。”姜维咬咬牙，抬脚迈上台阶。刘禅笑得更玩味了，招了招手，让他近前来。  
接过了姜维手里的上书，刘禅略略看了看，抬眼看着姜维。  
“这算是弹劾费祎么？”  
“没有弹劾之意，只是有些事情臣无法和大将军取得一致，故愿臣言上达天听。”  
刘禅坐在皇座上，随手把那上书扔在面前的案上，伸手扯了姜维的袖子，拉他上前来。姜维下意识地往后躲，但是又不想拂了刘禅的意。  
“想不到现在旁无他人的时候，你还给我端着。”  
姜维其实早就明白刘禅的意思，两年前的那一夜风流他也记得清楚。只是他想不到，在大殿上，刘禅会突然有此想法。  
“陛下的宫人伺候的不好么？”  
“好是好，但是也总有玩腻的时候。那些太监宫女本就是下人，上了床也是一副曲意逢迎的样子，看了无趣。而在战场上指挥千军万马的将军，躺在我身下呻吟，却又是一般风味。”  
这样的话听得姜维一时心跳加快，脸上却不流露出什么来，只是笑了笑。  
刘禅站了起来，让姜维坐在自己的位置上。  
姜维跪了下来，口称不敢，刘禅绕到他的背后，拿起书案上的竹简来，一片片地拆起来。  
“今天正好没什么道具，多谢爱卿的上书了。”  
刘禅按着姜维的脊背让他趴下来，姜维身体不稳，只得勉强扶着皇座，弯下身来。  
刘禅掀开姜维朝服的下摆，里面的春光泄漏无遗。  
第一条竹片贴着肉穴口蹭了蹭，又轻轻地抽打了一下。姜维浑身一震，刘禅顺手把那竹简插进去一多半。  
“唔……”  
“我知道只有一片是不疼的……爱卿上书简练，倒是少了很多乐趣呢。”  
接下来的一片又抽打在那穴口的嫩肉上，本来鲜红的肉穴微微收缩，挤压到插在里面的竹简坚硬的边缘。姜维皱了皱眉头。  
“接着，自己插进去。”刘禅把那竹片递到姜维手里，姜维接过了，摸着穴口，小心翼翼地将它送入自己的身体里。冰凉坚硬的竹片送入的时候有一种撕裂感，他的手停了下来。忽然又一阵火辣辣的疼痛传来，是刘禅又在抽打那脆弱的位置了。  
“不够深，别停下来。”  
姜维勉强把竹片插入到和之前同样深的位置，但是刘禅还不满意似的，往里面推了推。  
接下来，每一片竹片被插入之前，都会被用来抽打几下那本来就脆弱敏感的嫩肉，虽然并不算用力，但并不习惯被这样对待那里的姜维还是疼得不由得绷紧了身体，大半个身子都滑到皇座上，死死趴在上面。然后他还要亲手用那粗糙之物侵犯自己的身体，扒着越来越胀痛的穴口，寻找插入的位置。一不小心有一片掉了下来，刘禅命他捡起来放回去。  
看着最后一片插入以后，刘禅满意地直起身体，看着眼前的完成品。姜维的下身已经挺立起来，前端甚至还渗出一点晶莹，看起来颇为急不可耐。  
从厚重的衮服下，刘禅取出自己那物，已经滚热坚硬，他一边用手摩挲着，一边凑近了姜维的脸。  
“还记得这个的滋味么？”  
姜维没有回应，微微启开唇，探出舌尖来。刘禅却急不可耐，扳过他的脸，把那物贯入口中。  
随着抽送的动作姜维的身体摇晃起来，后面的竹片相互撞击啪啪作响，也搅动肠内一阵阵酥麻。他可以感觉得到后面那些竹片正在一点点滑出来，终于后穴变得空荡荡的，反而有一点不适应起来。  
“看起来，伯约是想要别的东西了。”刘禅笑眯眯地抽出男根，唾液在嘴角扯出一道晶莹的细线。  
刚刚的刺激已经让姜维浑身无力，此时刘禅托起他，他很顺从地，任凭刘禅把他按在皇座上。  
“这个地方足够特别吧？”  
“陛下……这样……不大好吧？”他的话说出来也带了几分无所谓。刘禅只是笑笑，一把扯去他的衣带。朱红色的朝服散开，里衣也被扯开，但没有彻底脱下来，只露出一片胸腹，上面横陈几道伤疤。  
“你又添了伤了……”刘禅的话语一时流露出几分动容。  
“为了陛下的江山……”  
刘禅突然俯下身来吻住姜维。姜维一时被这疯狂的吻搞得有些不适应，身体缩了缩，刘禅的手上下抚摸着他的胸口，然后绕到背后去，托住他的脊背。  
“别说这些，伯约，别说这些……”刘禅用额头蹭着姜维的额头。  
姜维猜不透刘禅此时的意思，那些若有似无的温情让他莫名的心慌起来。若只是肉体的交合，他可以应付得来，但此时此刻他的君主的柔情蜜意……  
他抱紧刘禅，让自己不去直视那人的脸。  
宽大的衮服外袍被甩到了台阶上，刘禅挺了挺身，把自己的男根没入姜维的体内。  
姜维的身体被撑开，摩擦顶弄，胀痛之余，刚才的酥麻感复又回来，一直冲到头顶。  
刘禅还不满意这样的深度一样，按住姜维的双腿，把它们分开得更大。姜维抓着王座的两边，弯着身子，能够清楚地看到刘禅的巨物是如何一下下地贯穿自己的后庭。  
“啊……”姜维逐渐开始呻吟起来，愈发猛烈的快感让他觉得神志都有些不清起来，头向后仰着，身体往后弓起来。刘禅抓着他的阳物开始揉弄。  
“陛下……”  
“喜欢这样？”  
“是……”姜维喘着粗气，看着刘禅的手灵活地玩弄自己那粗大之物。  
“和太监们玩可没有这个乐趣。”刘禅笑眯眯地，“你这东西真够硬的，应该用起来舒服得很吧。下次让我试试你的。”  
姜维已经没有心思想刘禅说了什么，他扭动着身体，配合刘禅的插入。  
很快刘禅的动作变得猛烈而飞快，每一下都直捣深处。姜维在迷乱中听得刘禅低低呻吟了几声，那股满胀感便稍微松弛了一些。不过刘禅没有马上拿出来，而是握紧了姜维的男根，再次套弄起来。  
体内有男人精液流动的感觉已经让姜维兴奋不已，随着刘禅动作的加快，他终于也射了出来。  
看到刘禅精疲力尽的样子，姜维自觉地让身体滑落到地上，扶着刘禅坐上了他的座位。  
“陛下，是臣失敬了。”  
“这时候你还说这种话。”刘禅笑着摸了一把姜维的脸，“反正只有你我，愿意怎么胡来都行。”接着他又补充道，“就算别人知道也没关系。”  
“其他人臣倒是不介意……”  
刘禅拉着姜维坐在自己大腿上，双手环住他，笑眯眯道：“我知道你要说什么，其实我也早有和你同样的打算。”  
“陛下有什么打算？”  
“要除去碍事之人，并不是身为皇帝就可以轻而易举地做到的。但是如果一定要想办法，总还是有的。”  
“这话臣不明白。”  
刘禅神秘地笑着：“过一段时间你就知道了……”


End file.
